Retribution
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: I didn’t save you just out of sympathy. I saved you because I wanted you. Yumichika x Lilinette x Stark
1. Chapter 1

Retribution

By

PND

Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Rating: T

Warnings: Slightly AU from the Hueco Mundo Arc. Spoilers for Chapters 314...more like ignoring anything past that all together... Yaoi.

Characters: Stark, Lilinette, Yumichika

* * *

The shuffled footsteps stumbling over loose stone and broken metal rang out into the open air. He kept his eyes focused on the ground, more interested in the destruction of the landscape and bodies than the boring sky. If he stared at that boring nightscape instead of the dark wine color the blood turned the sand he would fall asleep before he even got back to Las Noches.

His footsteps came to a slow end as he stared down at a particularly vicious scene. It wasn't gory, but the number of casualties seemed staggering. Amongst the scattering of white arrancar there lay two shinigami.

"Stark?" Lilinette stopped beside him as she noticed he was gazing at the scene.

"How could two shinigami take down so many of ours?" He wondered absently halfway to himself, stepping into the dead and studying an arrancar body.

"Perhaps there were more?" Lilinette suggested to him, following him closely.

"Perhaps," the blue eyed espada repeated, scanning the blood spray on the ground. He paused as he squatted close to the ground to study one of the fallen enemies. "These shinigami would leave their comrades? That doesn't strike me as something they would do. They're much too noble to leave their fallen here to die. There were only two."

Lilinette frowned at his words, slightly confused. "You respect them, Stark?"

"You'd be an idiot not to," Stark replied, stepping over the dead shinigami. "They fight to the death and they fight for a reason. I admire that."

Lilinette was silent as she watched her master pause over the other shinigami's body, studying it intently. She wasn't sure how to answer his statement. Was it right to respect the shinigami? Aizen didn't seem to think they were worth much attention.

Her eyes widened as the shinigami Stark was looking at moaned. She rushed to his side to stare in wonder at the black clothed figure.

"Is it still alive?" She asked, watching ask Stark pushed the young man up into a sitting position. "Are you going to kill it?"

Stark didn't answer her immediately. To Lilinette's surprise he carefully hoisted it over his shoulder and motioned for her to come with him as he used sonido to return to Las Noches.

* * *

Yumichika kept his eyes closed, refusing to wake up. He could feel the softness of pillows or cushions under him and would have thought that maybe he was in some kind of heaven or perhaps he'd already been reborn in the human world again. He idly entertained the thought that you could retain your last life's thoughts for a time as an infant, but scratched that thought the moment he moved his right arm. A dull pain emanated from it and something told him he must've injured it in some way.

A noise to his left alerted him that he wasn't alone and he turned his head to the side to look at whatever was there. It appeared that a young girl was intently staring at him. The noise he had heard was a gasp of surprise from her. Yumichika took in her odd white outfit and the remaining bone on her head. He instantly surmised she was in fact an arrancar.

"Stark!" she called out to someone, scampering back from Yumichika. "It's awake."

Yumichika didn't move as a brown-haired man walked over and studied him calmly. Stark turned to the girl and she quickly moved forward with a tray of bandages and medicine. Yumichika frowned and pushed himself up into a sitting position that he instantly regretted. Apparently he'd injured his side as well.

"Stop that," the dark haired man said, reaching down to push him back onto the green cushions. "If you open your wounds I'm not going to try to stop the bleeding again, shinigami. Took too much of my damn time already."

"You're an arrancar," Yumichika said, watching the man circumspectly. He was confused by the man's actions. They were supposed to be enemies, but yet... "Why are you helping me?"

"You were injured," Stark replied with all obviousness.

"That's not a good enough reason," Yumichika replied blatantly. "I need a better one or else I'll be forced to kill you."

"Even if you had your zanpakuto, I doubt you'd be able to," Lilinette said, kneeling at his side to unravel the bandages on his arm. "Please hold still."

Yumichika winced as he breathed in deeply. "Where is my zanpakuto?"

"It's safe," was Stark's uncomplicated reply. "You don't have any need for it here."

Yumichika nodded. It wasn't worth it to try to resist. He could feel the huge differences in their spiritual pressure. This man was very powerful, possibly even stronger than most of the captains in the seireitei. Yumichika turned to inspect how heavily damaged his arm was, nearly wincing at the angry green and purple bruise on his shoulder. The rest of his arm was worse. He could tell just from looking at it that it would be no use to him in battle for some time.

He sat in silence, allowing the girl to redress his wounds. The girl seemed to know what she was doing and the man didn't seem to care less. Yumichika closed his eyes and tried to relax his body.

"Your friend is dead."

Yumichika shot forward, ripping his arm away. He buckled over as the wound on his side broke open. The girl cried out in annoyance. Yumichika glared at the man and hiss through his teeth in pain. "You lie."

"He isn't lying," Lilinette said softly, for some reason feeling for the shinigami, but loyalty for her master's innocence told her to continue. "The man you were with wasn't breathing and there wasn't a trace of reiatsu coming from his body."

"Lilinette, let it be," Stark said, settling down on one of the cushions.

Emotion flitted across the shinigami's face and for a few seconds Stark thought he was going to cry, but he merely swallowed the bile that was in his throat and turned to the girl.

"Lilinette, was it?" Yumichika didn't wait for her to answer. "I'm afraid I've messed up your bandaging. If you please, I'd like for you to redo it. I don't want to have dirty bandages on me, it's disgusting."

"Uh," Lilinette looked a little confused by Yumichika's sudden submission. She looked to Stark in confusion, but he only shrugged.

"Could I possibly get my robes back?" the shinigami asked, checking the bandage job Lilinette just completed.

"They were ruined," Stark said matter-of-factly, finding himself slightly amused by the shinigami.

"Very well," Yumichika sat up straight as the small girl began to unravel the bloodstained bandages from around his stomach. "Be careful, I'm ticklish."

Lilinette paused, looking up at the shinigami, wondering if he was serious. The small smile on his lips told her he wasn't.

"What's your name, shinigami?" Stark asked, holding back a yawn.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika, fifth seat of the 11th division." Yumichika answered with a practiced smile. "And what about you? Does Aizen name his little creations?"

"Why you—" Lilinette smacked her hand against his side, making the shinigami gasp in pain.

"Stop that, Lilinette," Stark commanded, frowning at the girl. "Go to your quarters and get some rest."

"I can't leave you with him!" Lilinette frowned, looking worriedly at her master. "He might be dangerous!"

"He is unarmed, injured, and in mourning," Stark said, gazing up at the girl in apparent boredom. "There will be no battle here."

Lilinette hesitated, unsure of whether or not to follow his orders. She gave a slight sigh and bowed. "As you say, Sir."

Stark watched her exit before glancing at Yumichika. "You were close to your comrade. Mourn for him. I will not hold it against you."

"No," Yumichika shook his head, bobbed hair shaking with the motion. "We in the 11th division do not mourn. We rejoice that our dead were able to die a beautiful death in battle. Mourning only distracts us from our fight."

"That's a load of crock," Stark said, frowning at him. "I don't believe you, but I'm too tired to deal with it right now. Go to sleep, Yumichika."

Surprisingly the shinigami obeyed him, turning over on his uninjured side. Stark leaned over to settle a blanket over the still man. Yumichika grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I want to know why you're helping me. The truth," after a moment of deliberation Yumichika added, "Please."

"Fine," Stark sighed, rubbing one of his eyes. "You were alone, alright? Dying alone has to be one of the worst experiences I can imagine."

"You should have left me there," Yumichika sighed, letting go of the man. "I would have rather died there than leave Ikkaku."

"I didn't think it was fair to let someone as skilled as you go to waste," Stark admitted. "You're the lone survivor. Someone's got to stay on their feet for your side."

"I'm sure my side is doing fine," Yumichika replied, closing his eyes as he settled into the cushions.

"They won't get this far," Stark said, settling down beside Yumichika, the call of sleep too much for him. Yumichika's back stiffened as he felt the espada's head hit the cushion beside his.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping or trying to at least," Stark answered wearily.

"Do it somewhere else."

"My room. My bed."

"I don't really think that—"

"We'll find him tomorrow," Stark sighed. "Give him a proper burial. I know things like that are important to shinigami."

"Thank you," Yumichika murmured. Stark laid his chin on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, chuckling at the shuddering breath Yumichika drew before curling himself up into a ball.

"Did he used to hold you like this?" Stark's arms snaked around the young man's waist, cupping his shinigami's body with his own. "He was your lover wasn't he?" Stark kept his arms locked around the thin shinigami as Yumichika tried to squirm away at the espada's words. "That's why you're being so docile. If he weren't dead I'm sure you'd be trying to rip me apart right now for touching you like this. It's sad to see you've lost your will to live. You wouldn't even fight back if I attacked you. No, I take that back. You'd give me the pretense that you're fighting to your fullest and then allow me to win more easily than it normally would have been. It's really a shame that someone as striking as you doesn't want to live." Stark loosened an arm, brushing Yumichika's hair away from his eyes and pushed himself up so he could meet the young shinigami's eyes. "I lied to you earlier, Yumichika. Living or not, I would have just passed you by if I hadn't seen your face. It was covered in dirt and blood, but I could see the potential under that crap. You looked too good to pass up. I didn't save you just out of sympathy. I saved you because I wanted you."

"Loosen your hold immediately," Yumichika hissed, pulling the arms far enough away from him to slip out of the espada's hold. Stark didn't try to resist and let his shinigami scamper to his feet, wobbling dangerously.

"Come back to bed, Yumichika," Stark called out, yawning loudly. "With those wounds you aren't strong enough to try to escape."

Yumichika threw a glare in the espada's direction and headed for the only door that led out of the room, from what he could see Stark wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The moment his hand reached the doorknob, Stark's body appeared between the large wooden door and Yumichika, effectively stopping his exit. He pulled the shinigami's body into his, cradling his captive's body against his own.

"Let's not get too hasty," Stark murmured tiredly, stroking Yumichika's face comfortingly before placing a kiss on his forehead. "You made me go to the trouble of getting out of bed. The least you could do is stay still for the night."

"I want to leave," Yumichika replied simply, trying to ignore the man's actions as best he could. "I'd rather die by the hands of a hollow than stay here with you."

"You don't mean that," Stark said, leading Yumichika back to the large pile of cushions. "I promise you will come to no harm as long as you are with me." He sat down, pulling Yumichika down so he was kneeling in his lap. "I do not want to hear any more of this idiocy of you wanting to die. As long as you are here with me, you will abide by my rules. For you, the first rule is to not die. Understand?"

At Yumichika's hesitant nod, Stark gave a slight smile. He trailed his hands over his shinigami's bare shoulders, taking care not to settle his hand on the bruised one. He rested his right hand on his chest, closing his eyes as the shinigami's heart beat rhythmically against his palm.

Yumichika stayed silent as the minutes ticked by. The espada's hand seemed unnaturally cold compared to Ikkaku's pulsing warmth. Ikkaku's touch had never made his arms tingle or made shivers run down his spine. Yumichika kept his eyes on the espada, watching him as he withdrew his hand.

"Beautiful," Stark murmured and opened his eyes. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Yumichika's, tasting his shinigami curiously. As the stubble on his chin scratched Yumichika's face another shiver ran down his back, this time having nothing to do with the cold.

Figuring that was enough for now, Stark pulled away and pushed Yumichika down into the cushions. He chuckled as the shinigami's body tensed. A quick look revealed wide violet eyes and an almost frightened expression. Stark positioned his body over the shinigami before gently lowering himself down and resting his head on Yumichika's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you," Stark closed his eyes, trusting his body to keep the shinigami put. "Now let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

He closed his eyes, slowly settling his breathing to a realistic sleep-induced state, listening as his shinigami silently pulled in heavy breaths as he started mourning his lost lover, apparently certain the espada had fallen asleep. Stark forced himself to stay awake for a few more hours until his shinigami's breathing slowed and became even. Only when he was positive that Yumichika was finished crying, did he actually allow himself rest.

* * *

End Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Retribution

Retribution

By

PND

Part 2

For Chica and Marcus

* * *

The next morning Yumichika woke to a pair of vivid pink eyes staring down at him. Lilinette was studying him rather intently.

"I'm glad you're awake, Shinigami-san." She said, picking up a pile of white clothing from her lap. "I've brought you new clothes. Stark said your old ones looked like crap and told me to fetch you something new."

"Stark?" Yumichika turned his head to see the empty pile of cushions next to him. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Lilinette gave a slightly shrug, obviously not worried about it. "Let's get you dressed so Stark can see how nice you look when he comes back." Lilinette tugged on the obi of Yumichika's hakama, undoing it. "I need to redress your wounds while I'm at it. Stark wouldn't be happy if they got infected. That'd be gross." With a strength belying her size, Lilinette pulled the shinigami to his feet. Yumichika quickly grabbed his hakama before they could fall and Lilinette giggled.

"No need to be shy," she teased, undoing the stale bandaging around his chest. "Nothing I haven't seen before." She discarded the old, bloodstained dressing and picked a bowl up from the tray by her feet. She started applying a thick white substance to the partially closed wound, frowning a little as she studied her work. "This is crap. You've been moving around too much and disturbing your injuries. It's not going to heal right if you don't stay still. You shinigami think you're invincible, don't you?" Lilinette gave an exaggerated sigh as she started wrapping a clean dressing around Yumichika.

"I know we're not invincible," Yumichika replied, slightly impressed with the medical skill she seemed to possess. If she hadn't become an arrancar, he was certain the fourth division would be happy to have her. "From the looks of it, arrancar aren't invincible either."

"No we're not," Lilinette agreed surprisingly fast, hands working on his arm gently. "I'm happy Stark hasn't had to fight yet. I know it will happen soon and I don't have any doubts about his strength, but I don't want him to get hurt."

"You're worried about him." Yumichika let out a small sigh as he looked at the small girl. "Just how strong is he? From what I can tell his spiritual pressure has to be one of the strongest I've ever seen."

"Stark could beat your scrawny butt," Lilinette frowned. "That's all you need to know." Finishing work on his arm, Lilinette turned to pick up the pile of clothing again. "Now, it's time for you to change."

"I'm not wearing that," Yumichika wrinkled his nose. The uniform of the arrancar was so plain. He wouldn't allow himself to be seen in it.

"Quit being such a spoilsport, Shinigami-san." Lilinette pulled his hand from his hakama, letting them drop to the floor. "It's not that bad, I promise."

Yumichika watched as she brought forth a pair of black pants and helped him put them on so he wouldn't disturb his wounds again. He frowned at the lack of an obi. It made him feel bare. When he said something about it, Lilinette laughed, saying he wouldn't be wearing one again. She pulled a white top over his head, carefully guiding his arms through the holes. Yumichika busied himself smoothing down the front as she did up the buttons on the back of the garment.

"How pretty!" Lilinette sang, pulling Yumichika to the side of the room to let him see himself in a mirror that was hanging there. Yumichika frowned at his reflection; he didn't look anything like himself. The pants were tight around his ankles, but he supposed that would make them easier to move around in than the loose hakama. She'd dressed him in a long split-side tunic that went down to his ankles. He couldn't say he was fond of the outfit, but Lilinette seemed proud of herself for picking it out.

"Stark's going to love it," she said, hastily brushing down the front of his chest.

"Sure," Yumichika replied, gazing at the mirror. He slowly lifted a hand to remove the straggled feather adornments that were still there. Now there was barely any resemblance. "Do you think he'll keep his word, Lilinette?"

"About what?" the arrancar asked, pulling the shinigami's hair back into a low ponytail. Short tendrils fell forward into his face as he spoke.

"Last night he told me we'd bury the shinigami that died in that battle yesterday," Yumichika said solemnly, crushing the scraggly feathers in his hand. "I want to know if he meant it."

"Of course he meant it, Shinigami-san." Lilinette seemed confident. "You might not think much of us arrancar, but you should at least respect Stark. He told me that he thinks shinigami are powerful fighters and deserve our respect. That's probably why he wants to honor your friend. He wants you to be happy."

"Happy?" Yumichika frowned, handing the crumpled feathers to Lilinette for her to dispose of. "If he wanted me to be happy, he'd let me die."

"You shouldn't say things like that, Shinigami-san!" Lilinette frowned, looking very unhappy. "If you died then Stark wouldn't be happy! Don't you think life is worth keeping as long as you can make just one person happy?"

"I tried to make one person happy and he died, I'm sick of trying." Yumichika looked down at the small arrancar as she made a quiet noise. Her eyes were covered by her hands. Yumichika's brow furrowed in confusion, "You aren't crying, are you?"

"You're being such a jerk!" Lilinette shouted, turning away from him quickly. "You're being selfish. Throwing away your life just because you didn't like the way things turned out is so egotistical! Stark went out of his way to save your stupid little life and all you can do is sit around and worry about all of your problems. Stark has problems, too, you know! What's going to happen to him when the shinigami finally come? Is he going to die? What about when Aizen-sama gets sick of him letting you hang around and kills you? Stark will be sad. I can't stand to see him sad..." Lilinette trailed off as tears began to flow again.

As Yumichika watched the girl try to control her emotions, an epiphany struck him. "You're in love with him!"

"What?" Lilinette shook her head, letting her short green hair fly around her face. "No, I'm not."

"Then what's all this crap about him being happy?"

"He's happy when he's with you and I like it when he's happy..." Lilinette shrugged, obviously not letting on all there was. "He doesn't sleep as much and I get to see him more."

"Except right now," Yumichika frowned, wondering where the espada had disappeared to. He didn't like it when he couldn't even sense his enemies. "He doesn't even know me; I don't see why I matter to him."

"You matter because you aren't like us, not really, anyway." Lilinette pulled Yumichika down on the floor and much to his chagrin, settled herself comfortably on his lap. "Stark, despite being a lazy bastard is a really good man. He likes to dream. I think it's the only thing that keeps hope alive for him. I didn't know what to think when he stumbled across you in that battlefield. Anyone else would've kept on moving. I know I would have. Most of us don't care about the enemy, myself included." Lilinette rested her head against his chest and sighed. "You're so lucky, Shinigami-san. You don't know what I'd give to be in your place."

"Stop that," Yumichika gently pulled her against his chest and dropped his chin on her shoulder. "I don't think you should worry about such things, Lilinette. Just be happy."

"You tell me this, but you don't believe it. How can you tell me to practice something you refuse to believe?"

"That doesn't matter," Yumichika sighed. "I'll do what I feel."

"What do you feel like now?"

"I don't know," he said honestly, closing his eyes. "I miss him so much right now. I just want to hold him again. I hope you never have to feel what I do."

"You've gone through a lot with him haven't you?" She turned to look at him, her eyes radiating in sadness. "I can't begin to understand how you feel, but I will try, for your sake."

"Lilinette," Yumichika was surprised by her words. "Thank you."

"Please, don't thank me," Lilinette smile sadly, her childlike countenance dimming. "I just want to make you feel better so Stark will love me, too." She turned completely in his lap and giggled as she placed her hands on his cheeks. She knew she had no reason to do this and he had no reason to let her. She just felt lonely and she knew he did, too. She smiled and leaned forward. Yumichika's breath quickened as she drew him to her. She hesitantly kissed him, unsure of whether or not he'd react.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she pulled away from him, blushing slightly. "I thought that maybe would help you forget, but it looks like it didn't. I'm not very good at things like this. Stark's never let me do anything like that to him; I think that something might just be wrong with me..."

"Don't say that," Yumichika leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers gently, as if he were a childhood lover. "I wasn't prepared, and I'm not sure if it's right." Lilinette nodded, dropping her head to his chest and closing her eyes. Yumichika put his arms around the small girl, looking at Stark as he stood in the doorway.

* * *

Stark gritted his teeth, watching as Lilinette touched his shinigami so intimately. Yumichika was holding her and looking him directly in the eyes. Stark's grip on the doorway tightened at the way Lilinette was digging her hands into his robes. He had no idea what they had been talking about, but the sight of them hadn't been reassuring at all. He turned to leave, quietly shutting the door behind him.

What had he done wrong? He'd saved his life. He held him close when he was mourning. He promised to give his friend a proper burial. What had he done wrong? He didn't understand. Didn't the shinigami owe him a life debt? He didn't care what Lilinette or that shinigami did. He was still their master.

He pushed open the door again much to Yumichika's surprise.

"Lilinette, get up," Stark commanded, glancing at Yumichika. "We're going."

* * *

The battleground was as ugly as it had been the day before. The smell of rotting flesh was tangible and the scattered bodies hadn't been moved at all. Stark felt his heart jerk when Yumichika closed his eyes to shield them from the scene.

"The other shinigami was over here," Lilinette said, carelessly stepping over the bodies of the arrancar. "Found him."

"You stay here," Stark said to the shinigami, but Yumichika had already moved forward and stood next to Lilinette. He stood for a moment before crouching down next to the body.

Lilinette's eyes softened at Yumichika placed a hand on the shinigami's chest and shook his head. He laughed quietly after a few seconds. "It's not him."

Stark was at their side in a second, staring down at the dead body of the shinigami and the tears that were now streaming down his cheeks. Lilinette wasn't sure what was happening. "What do you mean?"

"It's not him," Yumichika said again, hugging the girl tightly. Stark frowned, but kept his mouth shut. The shinigami was smiling now. "That isn't Ikkaku. He's alive still!"

"Then where is he?" Stark didn't like how his voice sounded. It was too hard, but he couldn't seem to help it. He was already jealous and now he wanted to make matters worse. "If that isn't your lover, then where is he? He's not here."

"I don't know." Yumichika's smile fell.

"Then he left you?" Stark frowned, unable to hold in his spite. "I thought you shinigami were all high and noble. I don't believe that asshole left you. Even if you had been dead, wouldn't he have carried your body back with him?"

"I don't know," Yumichika answered stiffly. "But if he is alive, he will come back for me. Please," he bowed slightly in what was a very humbling posture. "Do what you can for my fellow shinigami."

"Why should I?" Stark frowned, unable to rip his eyes off the lean body in front of him.

"Because," Yumichika's eyes flashed. "You promised me you would when you told me I can't die. I'm not going to die and you're going to keep your promises. I don't care how long I have to stay with you or what I have to do, Stark. Ikkaku will come for me."

Lilinette had silently wandered to Yumichika and grasped his hand during his speech. The shinigami never seemed to amaze her. He seemed so competent in his words and she was beginning to wonder what was so wrong about shinigami.

* * *

End Part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Retribution

By

PND

Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Rating: T

Warnings: Slightly AU from the Hueco Mundo Arc. Spoilers for Chapters 314...more like ignoring anything past that all together... Yaoi.

Characters: Stark, Lilinette, Yumichika

AN: Sorry it's a little short, but I wanted to get this part out of the way.

For Chica (and Marcus) because they seem to like this story. Hope you enjoyed your trip home!

* * *

Yumichika laid next to Lilinette in the dark, breathing in her scent as she slept. She cuddled against his chest, as if desperate for any contact. He was beginning to feel bad for the poor girl. After his refusal to sleep in Stark's arms Yumichika promptly asked where Lilinette's quarters where and if she'd mind if he could sleep there with her. She hadn't refused and Stark had stayed quiet. Yumichika knew that Stark wasn't completely happy about it, however. He could feel the espada's spiritual pressure very dimly from the door of Lilinette's bedroom. He was just outside, probably making sure Yumichika didn't try to escape.

The entire set-up was much different than Stark's pile of cushions he called a bed. Lilinette had a real bed, much too small for two people, but Yumichika managed by holding her close to him and keeping his arms wrapped around her small waist.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was growing fond of the girl. He'd only known her for two days, but she seemed much too sweet to be part of this.

Stark wasn't exactly something Yumichika had in mind when he thought of arrancar. Stark seemed polite enough and hadn't really mentioned Aizen at all. Yumichika was worried that when Aizen found out about him, he would die. He supposed death could be worse than this, so why bother complaining about it? He let out a soft sigh and rested his forehead against Lilinette's back, wondering how much longer he would be there. At that thought, his chest tingled. How much longer? That question didn't seem as firm as he wanted it to. It was too hesitant; as if he wasn't sure he wanted to leave.

He wanted to leave. There was no doubt he'd like to not be here, but the idea of leaving them was another problem. He _liked_ them.

Lilinette cuddled closer to the warm body next to her, only barely in her small amount on consciousness wishing it were Stark instead. She should have felt pleased knowing that Yumichika wanted to be with her more than Stark, but she knew that that upset her master, too. Maybe she should invite Stark in to sleep as well. It seemed like a good idea.

"Stark," she called gently, feeling him near by. "Come inside."

The door quietly swung open and Stark appeared in the doorway. Lilinette wasn't surprised he'd actually responded. Stark was a proud man, but he wasn't so proud as to turn down anything he wanted. Of course Lilinette knew that Stark didn't want her like he wanted Yumichika. _Still,_ she thought as she turned on her side and pressed tightly against Yumichika, giving Stark just enough room to squeeze onto the mattress. _It's the best I'm going to get_.

Stark's arms snaked around her and to Yumichika, encompassing them both in his desire to reach the shinigami. Lilinette knew better than to be excited by the closeness and the fact she was pressed tightly between the two men's bodies. Stark didn't care for her and she didn't know what she felt about Yumichika. It was useless to get her hopes up about anything.

She reached a hand up to run through his hair, gazing at him until his eyes slowly drifted closed and sleep overcame him. She always worried about Stark. He took things much too seriously, or maybe she just didn't take them seriously enough. Whatever the case, Lilinette was determined to make him relaxed and happy more than anything, even if it did cost her own happiness. Stark was worth it.

Hopefully Yumichika would be too.

* * *

Yumichika lay there silently, contemplating the position he was in. He should probably try to escape, but there wasn't much use. He didn't know where his zanpakuto was and that stupid narcissist weapon wouldn't even answer him when he called to it. His kido was rusty at best and while he was quite good at hand to hand combat, he didn't think he stood a chance against an armed arrancar.

He'd just have to wait for Ikkaku to save him.

Somehow it made him feel weak.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked down at Lilinette, she looked adorable sleeping there. He reached out his hand to brush away some hair that had gotten caught on her lips, but Stark's hand clamped down on his wrist in midair.

"Yumichika," Stark's voice is a bit heavy with sleep and his eyes are half closed, but he could tell that the arrancar would react to anything immediately. "Come with me."

Yumichika resisted the urge to swallow and carefully climbed over Lilinette, doing his best not to wake her, but it was hard since Stark's hand was still tight around his wrist.

"What's going on?" Lilinette asked, sitting up to become more aware of her surroundings.

"I'm sorry we woke you. Now, go back to sleep," Stark commanded gently.

Lilinette nodded and laid back down, her eyes on the ceiling. Yumichika gave a soft sigh and turned to Stark. He knew she wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight.

* * *

In the hallway Stark released his hold and the two walked in heavy silence for several minutes. Yumichika didn't say anything when they passed the Arrancar's bedroom. He felt a little glad that they weren't going there.

"Where are we going?" he asked quietly, breaking the common silence they'd been sharing.

"Aizen wants to see you."

Something in Stark's voice made Yumichika look at him. There was anger in his eyes. The shinigami frowned and stopped in the hallway.

"What does he want?"

"How should I know?" Stark's eyes narrowed and he reached out a hand to get a hold on Yumichika again. "Quit wasting time."

"I can get there by myself, thank you."

"Don't act so haughty," Stark warned, growing tired of Yumichika's mouthiness already. He was surprised when Yumichika immediately stopped resisting.

"I'm sorry."

Stark was the one who stopped this time, staring in wonder at the shinigami.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble, Stark. It's unfair of me to only worry about things I care about when you've gotten yourself into tremendous trouble because of me."

"Don't worry about it," Stark sighed, shaking his hair away from his face. "It's not your fault, so don't think it is. I was the one who dragged you here."

"You saved my life."

"For a selfish reason," Stark muttered, now staring at the floor.

Yumichika watched him as they continued to walk. He pulled in a slight breath and touched Stark's shoulder. "Everyone deserves to be selfish at one time or another. I know I am...even with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I used Lilinette to make you angry yesterday. That was unfair of me and I should make it up to both you and Lilinette."

"What are you going to do?"

"I hadn't come to that yet," Yumichika shrugged. "Something..."

Stark stopped outside of two magnificent doors and knocked. They were bid to enter and Stark walked in, Yumichika following a step behind.

Yumichika didn't like the overwhelming spiritual pressure that was crushing the air around him. The room was filled with arrancar, all sitting off in the shadows on either side of the door. Aizen was seated on a throne in the back of the room, watching them with amusement evident on his face. Yumichika couldn't suppress a look of distaste.

"Now, Yumichika, isn't it?" Aizen leaned back in his throne. "From the 11th division, Ayasegawa Yumichika, captured by one of my espada. How entertaining."

Yumichika didn't answer or even look at him, casually surveying the large room. Aizen chuckled, "No need to act like you don't hear me. Whether or not you show it, I know you're listening."

"You were only introducing me. I didn't know there was a reason for me to pay attention to something like that. I already know who I am."

"Do you?" the ex-captain's eyebrow raised. "Is that why you're still here?"

"What do you mean?"

Stark was the only one standing close enough to feel Yumichika's carefully pieced together façade quiver. The shinigami merely blinked, but it was enough for Stark to feel something was wrong.

"You could have escaped several times by now. Why haven't you?"

"One shinigami against a horde of your best? Those odds don't seem to be tilting in my favor, Sir."

"I was always surprised someone as intelligent as you joined the eleventh," Aizen chuckled warmly. "They all seem like such brainless animals. It's surprising to see someone with your degree of intelligence there. I'm fairly certain you're smarter than even most of my espada. You'd have no real trouble escaping this place. So tell me, what is the real reason you're still here?"

Stark glanced at Yumichika. Aizen seemed to hold some kind of deference for the shinigami. The espada was beginning to wonder whether or not Yumichika was a run of the mill shinigami or not. He hadn't much experience with them, but he was beginning to get the feeling that there was more to Yumichika than he let on.

* * *

End part 3.

Sorry for any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Retribution

By

PND

Part 4

* * *

"Why are you really here, Yumichika?" Aizen's amused voice slid across the room, smothering the arrancar in the sickly sweet feel of it. "Do you want to be here?"

Yumichika's slow blink was what pushed Stark over the edge. He gripped the shinigami's shirt and pushed him back to the door.

"Go back to the room, Yumichika." Stark's voice was more steely than he'd ever heard it before and his heart had all but stopped beating. "You will never set foot inside this place again, understood?"

Yumichika opened his mouth to speak. Had it been any other time, Stark was sure that it would have been something snide and insulting, but from the look in his eyes, Yumichika was more relieved that he'd ever been in his life. He turned and casually walked past the espada, not bothering to even look away from the doors. He was afraid to show them what he was thinking.

Stark turned to look at Aizen, he never wanted to see that look in his shinigami's eyes again. That look of silent desperation that was exposed during that short moment his eyes closed. Stark saw it and knew what it meant.

Yumichika was beginning to think that maybe Aizen was right.

Maybe he did want to be there.

Stark refused to allow that thought to ever go through Yumichika's head again.

No one should want to be here.

* * *

Chills ran down his spine until he managed to stop in a doorway and catch his breath in the bright corridor. His stomach was churning and he felt like he might be sick, but was too defined to even entertain that thought for more than a few seconds.

What in Aizen's words had made his mind shut down so quickly?

Yumichika dipped his head back and gazed at the ceiling, trying to figure out his weakness for this place. He'd been doing fine until Aizen mentioned leaving.

He wanted to leave. There was nothing he wanted more than to return home. He wanted to see his friends and feel the familiar reiatsu. He wanted to see Ikkaku again.

The thought of Ikkaku was pushed back. He didn't want to see him. Not right now.

He wanted to leave, didn't he?

He just didn't know anymore.

* * *

"This isn't like you, Stark," Aizen smiled fondly at the espada, absorbed by the cold look in his eyes and the defensive stance. "What are you trying to achieve by protecting him? He'll never love you. You should know that better than anyone."

"I don't see how any of this matters to you," Stark said bluntly. "That shinigami is my problem alone. Any input you have, I will listen to, but it's my choice whether or not I will use it."

"I'm not going to take him away from you," Aizen assured him. "My dear espada all deserve to have their fair share of rewards. Maybe you should find it in your heart to share?"

"I will do no such thing," Stark immediately refused. "He is mine. I won't let you or any of the others touch him. The one who does will find themselves in hell."

"Are you decided then?"

"Yes."

"Very well," Aizen chuckled, addressing the group. "No one is to touch the shinigami. If anyone does, Stark has my complete permission to slaughter you."

"Thank you, Sir." Stark gave an abrupt bow and turned to leave.

"Oh, Stark?" Aizen's tone made him stop. "Please, do be considerate to him. You can't expect him to put out for you right away."

The espada gritted his teeth, disgusted by his leader's insinuation. He nodded sharply, casting his eyes to the floor. "Of course, my Lord."

* * *

"Lilinette?" Yumichika asked softly as he returned to her room, closing the door gently behind him. There was a slight shuffle as the blankets on the bed moved a little in reaction. The shinigami sighed softly, crossing the room and crawling onto the bed. He wasn't surprised when the small arrancar crawled into his lap and laid her cheek against his.

"What happened?"

"Aizen wanted to see me," Yumichika said quietly, ignoring the concern that coated her eyes. "He...he asked me why I hadn't escaped yet and I couldn't give him an answer. The bastard."

"I don't like him," Lilinette murmured, rubbing her forehead into Yumichika's chest, trying to get closer to him. "He's always telling Stark what to do."

"He is your leader," Yumichika reminded her, lying back on the bed, cradling her against his chest. "It's Stark's duty to respect his wishes."

"Why do you sound so okay with that?" Lilinette wondered, looking at the shinigami carefully. "Shouldn't you hate Lord Aizen? Why aren't you upset?"

"It's not his fault I'm here right now," Yumichika whispered, closing his eyes. "I'm actually in Hueco Mundo because I followed Ikkaku here like a love-sick idiot and now I'm trapped here, by my own free will apparently," Yumichika laughed bitterly. "Stark should have just left me for dead, Lilinette. It would have been better for everyone. I've caused too much trouble for both of you."

"You shouldn't say that," Lilinette's eyes narrowed and she pushed away from him. "Stop talking like you're worthless. You know that you aren't. No one's worthless here, no matter who or what they are. You can't just expect me to sit here and agree with you, shinigami-san, because I won't do that."

Yumichika lifted his head to look at her, caught up in her words for a few seconds. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on a pillow. "I guess you're right, Lilinette. Thank you."

"That's better," she nodded firmly, laying back down on him. She closed her eyes. "Please, just don't leave me."

Yumichika blinked, looking up at the ceiling. Why did she have to say that? He'd have to leave her some time. Either his damn lover would save him or Aizen would kill him off. He'd be taken care of no matter what. He couldn't tell Lilinette that though. He pressed his lips to her forehead and put his arms around her. He wasn't going to promise her anything. It wasn't his decision to make.

Damn it all. Why did this have to be so hard?

* * *

His footsteps echoed down the corridor, the sword in his hand rapping against the white tile with every step he took. Stark was bristling with concealed anger, wishing he had something to take it out on. Why did Aizen have to be such a greasy bastard? He'd have preferred talking to that weasel-faced Ichimaru because at least then he'd know that Yumichika wouldn't be touched. Aizen practically invited the espada to have free range of Yumichika. No way in blood hell would Stark stand by and allow one of them to touch Yumichika like that. He was the only one who deserved to. He was the one who saved him and allowed him to continue living. So, why wasn't he getting anything out of it?

He heaved a heavy sigh outside the door to Lilinette's bedroom, knowing very well that Yumichika would have returned there. No doubt clouded his mind that Yumichika would have gone anywhere else. He wasn't going to leave, that much was obvious.

"Stark?"

The shinigami's soft voice pulled him back to reality.

"Here," Stark shoved the sword into the shinigami's hands brusquely. "This is yours."

"Fuji Kujaku?" Yumichika looked down in surprise at his zanpakuto. "Why did you give him back to me?"

"Don't be a fool," Stark muttered, crossing his arms. "I'm not going to leave you unarmed when we leave this place. I want you to be able to defend yourself and—" Stark stopped at the sound of the zanpakuto clattering to the floor. "Yumichika?"

"You're the fool," Yumichika murmured, staring down at the abandoned sword. He swallowed, lifting his head to look Stark in the eye. "I'm not going back. Not right now."

"You have to."

"No, I don't," Yumichika smiled slightly, stepping over the blade and towards Stark. The arrancar backed into the door, surprised by how close Yumichika was getting to him. "I have duties here, don't I?"

"Duties?" Stark's breath caught in his throat as Yumichika pressed against him. His lips ached to meet the shinigami's. Yumichika had an odd twinkle in his eye that was making Stark uncomfortable.

"Are you taking back what you said earlier? Don't you want me? I'm just some two-bit whore to you arrancar, aren't I? Isn't that why I'm still alive?" Yumichika pressed his lips heavily against the arrancar's, anger and passion gripping his body. Stark very nearly gave in to the shinigami. Had it been two days ago, or hell, even yesterday, Stark would have willingly given in to Yumichika. He still wanted to, but he couldn't. Not like this.

Yumichika wasn't expecting the slap and pulled back when it came. He pressed a hand against his cheek, staring at Stark in wonder. He didn't look angry or even hurt.

"What did you think you were doing?" Stark grunted, disturbed by Yumichika's actions.

"What you wanted me to," he replied, dropping his hand. "You wanted me to be submissive to you and give you everything you wanted, didn't you, or was there another reason you wanted me here?"

"That's why I originally brought you here," Stark agreed, picking up the forgotten zanpakuto. "But now isn't the time. Aizen said—"

"Yes, tell me what your dear Aizen said," Yumichika's condescending look sent a chill down Stark's back. "What did you talk about after I left?"

"Yumichika," Stark shook his head. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because it's better this way."

"No it's not," the espada gripped his arm. "I don't like you this way."

"What did Aizen say to you?" Yumichika's serious tone made Stark pause.

"He said that you wouldn't put out for me right away," Stark murmured.

"He said that?"

"Yes."

"I see," Yumichika paused, taking Fuji Kujaku back from him. He stared at the sword sadly, running his hand down the sheath, fingering the scratches that marred the wood. "I'm not beautiful anymore. Why do you want me still?"

"You are," Stark argued softly, leading the man back to the bed. Lilinette scooted to the side, letting Stark pull the shinigami onto the mattress with him. She stayed silent as Stark pulled him into his chest. "It doesn't matter why I want you. You're still beautiful."

Yumichika nodded, only partially believing his words and to Stark's surprise, he settled down in his arms and rested his head on his chest.

* * *

End part 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Retribution

By

PND

Part 5

For Chica, as a tribute to her late birthday present that I am writing.

* * *

Yumichika felt so naïve here. The other men in the room sat quietly, busying themselves with food. The only one even looking at him was Aizen, but Yumichika was trying to ignore the frequent glances and knowing smiles being thrown at him. It was bed enough that Aizen had requested his presence for their morning meal, but this silence was awkward.

"Why is it you have asked me here?"

"Aw, did ya get tired of our quiet time?" Gin lifted a brow slightly, making his features more quizzical. "Shucks, here I was thinking ya were enjoying our company."

"We all know Yumichika has no intention of getting along with us. He'll act pleasant enough of course, but there won't be any truth behind his words. They're empty."

"Hmm?" Gin sat up a little and his curiosity seemed to increase. "You saying that he's lying to us?"

"Not lying," Aizen's smile remained on his face as he rested his cheek in one of his palms. "He just won't mean it."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not at all. It's something Yumichika and I have in common," his smile widened as the shinigami met his eyes. "Yes, we have something in common, Yumichika. It's not so surprising. I'm sure you'll learn that you aren't far from being like us. I know how it must feel to be looked down upon by your superiors and friends because you're different from them. It must be tiresome to always be near those who can't think like you."

"I don't know what you mean," Yumichika said quietly.

"No? Well," Aizen chuckled a little. "I'll explain. I know a lot more about you than you might think. I like to keep tabs on shinigami that I consider to be a rising threat. Despite the fact I keep my eye on most of the captains, there are also a few lower seated officers that I have to keep in mind at all times. You should be honored to know you are the only member of the eleventh division under my watch. Not even your captain is on my list. However, this is not based solely on your powers. Impressive as your zanpakuto may be, I am not concerned with the potential of your spiritual pressure at all. I only care about your mind and the latent ability it has. You, to me, are a threat. Usually I like to terminate threats, but since Stark seems to have taken a liking to you and you're so utterly busy trying not to think about anything at all, that I have no need to harm you. In fact, you're presence here may be a good thing. You've put Stark in a very good mood, which is reason enough to let you live."

"You insinuate too much about my intelligence. I am not as smart as you make me out to be."

"Don't be afraid to flatter yourself, Yumichika," Aizen's eyes took on a kind look. "I used to do that too when I was younger, but as time went on I realized how pathetic I was not to realize how much I needed to know it. Flattering yourself is not conceit. If anything it's a boost of pride, which I believe you need very much right now. However, since I can see you don't believe me, maybe you'll consider this to be helpful. Sometimes it's not so bad to be like someone else. Everyone needs an idol if they can't find something in themselves to idolize. I think you should focus all of your energy on something so you won't be as useless as you are now."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh, Aizen?" Yumichika settled a heavy gaze on him. "It's not fair when you say that."

"Can you honestly tell me you're making something out of yourself? You're useless to the Gotei 13 if you refuse to go back and you're useless to Stark if you refuse him all together. How can you tell me it's unfair to judge you as I have? Men like us have priorities; you just have to find yours. Don't worry, you'll find them soon enough and then you'll realize that you aren't useless. At that point I will find you and use you, because that is when I will need you." Aizen's smiled warmly. "Please, do have a good day, Yumichika. You are dismissed."

* * *

"You're upset. Why?"

Yumichika looked up as Stark steadied his shoulders between his hands. He shook his head, not sure of what to answer.

"Answer me, Yumichika. What was that meeting about this morning? What did Aizen want with you?"

"I'm fine," Yumichika offered a small smile. "He just said some things that I really needed to hear. They just struck a little close to home."

"What could he have to say that you would agree with?" Stark narrowed his eyes, wondering just what Aizen had wanted.

"I don't want to answer you if that's all right."

"Sure," Stark frowned and wrapped his arms around Yumichika. The shinigami didn't react, which wasn't as comforting as it should have been. "I..." Stark stopped, and rethought whatever he'd been about to say. "It wasn't your fault. I just thought you should hear that."

"What wasn't my fault?" Yumichika looked at him. The young look in his eyes worried Stark. He'd always hated that look of innocence and fragility.

"Everything. You shouldn't blame yourself for any of this," the arrancar ran a hand over Yumichika's hair. "Not for being here, being abandoned, or being alone. It's not your fault. I wish you'd stop blaming yourself. If anyone's to blame it's me. It was my selfishness that didn't let you die, so don't think you had anything to do with it."

"Thank you for your kind words," Yumichika sighed, letting his body collapse again Stark's chest. He closed his eyes, letting the Espada's breathing settle his mind.

* * *

"I think it's time for you to go home."

Stark's lips touched his jaw, bringing Yumichika out of his rest.

"Please Stark, I can't."

The warm kisses stopped and pale blue eyes connected with his own. Stark gently removed his hands from the shinigami's waist and hair. He took and step back, a frown forming. Yumichika immediately felt a rush of guilt and fear course through his veins. He took a haggard breath and shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts. He took a slight breath, making a decision and slowly took Stark's hands and rested them on his hips.

Stark's fingers tightened in the fabric, resisting the urge to pull the young man closer. He swallowed as Yumichika unbuttoned the shirt Lilinette had provided for him. The white fabric slid off his arms to settle at his waist. The bandaging was still wrapped tightly around his middle, protecting the healing wound underneath. Stark's fingers rested on it momentarily before he let his hands slide up his body. The bruises on his arm and shoulder were barely noticeable and any other minor cut had already faded.

"I'm sorry," Yumichika whispered, dropping his head to rest gently against Stark's shoulder. "Take whatever you want from me. You deserve if for your kindness to me. Use me however you want. That's what you really want, isn't it? That's why you saved me. My life has been yours since the day I set foot into Hueco Mundo. I think a part of me even wants this, just don't make me go back there. Not right now and not like this. Not without you," Yumichika pressed his lips against Stark's and his fingers trailed down his chest. "I need you to have me. I just can't bear the thought of returning to that place without having a memory. Good or bad, I want one. I just want to feel loved, even if you don't mean it."

"Yumichika," Stark had no idea how to respond to the broken honesty in the shinigami's voice. He would love to have him right then and there. His hands even went to the waist of his pants before Stark took a step back again and laughed. "You have no idea how much I'd love to do that to you. I'd gladly give up my existence if it meant having the greatest rut of my life with you, but even as I say this, I know it wouldn't be fair to you. I want you to cry out my name not because you feel obligated to, but because you have to. Because I fill your mind so completely that you can't force out another thought. I want your gasps and moans to be for me, not some bastard that left you for dead. I want you to look into my eyes and beg for more. I want you to cry when I don't give it to you," Stark smiled and touched Yumichika's cheek. "I want all of you. Do you think you can give me that?"

"You want me to love you," Yumichika murmured, closing his eyes. "It's not a good idea."

"How is it any different than what you want from me?" Stark demanded, dropping his hand.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult? I told you to take me. Why don't you? Don't men find some kind of great pleasure in getting what they want for free? What difference does if make whether I love you or not? I am giving myself to you. It's not important in the end. So please, Stark, I can't love you, but I'll try to make you _feel_ loved if you try to return the favor."

"Why are you so damn confusing? Why do you treat love like it's nothing?"

"When you've done the things I've done and have heard the words I have, the concept of loving has lost its glow. I don't think its right to expect me to love you, when I don't expect the same thing from you. I can't love anyone again, even if my hearts wants it, I don't."

"That's stupid," Stark growled, turning away from the shinigami. "I can't believe you'd say that."

"It doesn't matter," Yumichika shrugged, moving in front of Stark again. "Besides, didn't I say I'd make everything up to you?"

He swallowed, not liking the steady look in Yumichika's eyes. Stark reached out and hand and shoved the shinigami down to the floor. Yumichika let out a gasp as Stark, went down with him, straddling his hips and pinning him to the floor. The Espada's mouth came down on his, and Yumichika moaned as their hips ground together. Stark immediately pulled away.

Yumichika was surprised to find his cheek pressed against Stark's shoulder and his body pulled close to the arrancar's.

"Now, tell me, Yumichika," Stark whispered, looking straight into his eyes. "What got you so scared that you'd do this so easily? You never want me to touch you like this...not unless something's bothering you. So what is it?"

"They've been coming to see me recently," Yumichika murmured, closing his eyes and dropping any trace of hostility he had.

"Who?" Stark frowned, "Which of the espada is it?"

"It's not just the Espada."

"What have those bastards done to you?" Stark demanded, looking for any sign of harm.

"They've never touched me...not like that. They treat me like I'm no different from them and I hate it. I'm not like him at all."

Gods, how he hated Aizen. Stark growled, "Do you want to leave?"

"What?" Yumichika's surprised whisper made Stark want to smile.

"Do you want to leave?" he repeated, wanting an answer. He was tired of the shinigami dodging the truth with stupid lies and silence.

"I don't know."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be here. You can admit it if you want, but no one's going to make you. Stay or go, you make the choice, but whatever choice you make, make sure it's your own."

"Stark," Yumichika pressed his hand to the man's heart and smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay. That tone in your voice...it almost makes me want to believe you."

Stark's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Shinigami?"

"It doesn't matter," Yumichika sighed. He already knew Stark's attraction for him was only physical, but when those blue eyes settled on him and those kind words were spoken he...

Yumichika smiled gently, "You don't have to love me. I couldn't ask it of you."

* * *

END.

Is it just me or is this story getting bad?

Actually, I don't think it is. I'm just looking for some love.


	6. Chapter 6

Retribution

By

PND

Part 6

* * *

"What do you mean?" The confusion in Stark's voice would have been beautiful if it had been anyone else, but hearing in from the Espada made Yumichika's heart oscillate wildly for a few seconds. "Why can't I love you? It seems like you've been mentioning it a lot; like you think you're not allowed to be loved. Why do you think that?"

"The only person I want to be loved by is Ikkaku. He's the only one that matters."

For some reason those words struck hard in Stark's head. He gritted his teeth and pushed Yumichika away from him, sending the shinigami back several feet. "You fucking expect me to believe that? How can you care about someone like that? The bastard left you for dead."

"I'm not saying he didn't. He might have and I can deal with that," Yumichika, lifted a hand and gently rubbed the back of his neck in a frustrated manner. "That's a problem that is entirely my own and I will cross that bridge when I come to it. Just let me know what you want."

"Nothing," Stark sighed. "I don't want anything from you now."

"Just another way of saying I'm useless," Yumichika gave him a slight smile.

"Go back to Lilinette's room. I don't want to look at you if you're going to act like crap."

"Very well, Sir," Yumichika stood, exiting the Espada's chambers. He didn't go to Lilinette's room, however. He followed the strongest spiritual pressure he could find until he reached Aizen's chambers. Surprisingly, the arrancar guarding the door let him by without question.

Aizen's looked up as the shinigami entered his room. A wide smile crossed his lips.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Yumichika?" The warm smile didn't suite the look on his face. "Are you getting along with Stark? He's a hard man to love, isn't he?"

"We're getting along just fine," Yumichika answered directly, not batting an eyelash. "Thank you for your concern."

"You're insulting my intelligence if you think I'd believe that," Aizen's chuckle filled the room, amusement evident in his brown eyes. "You're an interesting man. You don't like it here, but you don't leave. You stay close to him, but you won't let me touch you. Do you think that staying by his side will protect you in some way, or are you using it as an excuse?"

"An excuse?" Yumichika blinked, pulling his focus off of the wall behind Aizen's head. He was uncomfortable enough finding himself in Aizen's private quarters, let alone being questioned about his relationship with Stark. He wasn't sure how long he could take the fake understanding Aizen seemed to possess.

Aizen appraised him as if he were a fine horse, crossing the room until he was directly in front of the young man. He smiled, "You don't have to act so noble, Yumichika. It's fine to be afraid. It shows me that you aren't stupid." He lifted a hand to Yumichika's lips and Aizen's spiritual pressure heightened as he leaned forward, dark eyes twinkling. "Are you scared yet?"

"Why would I be scared when I know I'll probably enjoy whatever you'll do to me?" Yumichika answered, a coy look on his face. "It would be useless in this situation."

"You should really say things like that more often," Aizen chuckled under his breath and lifted the young man's chin. "Honesty is something of a surprise coming from you."

"It's a waste of time to convince myself otherwise. You're strong and smarter than I am, you should already realize this." Yumichika sighed and closed his eyes as Aizen began to rub his chest. "Just do what you want. I don't care."

* * *

"He's missing, Stark!" Lilinette shook the espada awake much harder than necessary. "Wake up! We have to find him!"

"I know," Stark murmured, cracking an eye open. "He's with Lord Aizen."

"What?" Lilinette's light eyes narrowed in disgust and she hammered a fist down on his chest. She ignored the larger man's wince and grabbed his shirt. "Why haven't you gone after him yet?"

"I can't," Stark turned his head away and closed his eyes. "You don't think I haven't wanted to? I said some things to him that I shouldn't have. He went there on his own."

"I hate him," Lilinette growled, smacking Stark's arm to emphasize her words. "Yumichika deserves better than that! He deserves someone like you."

"Don't say that. He could do much better than me," the man chuckled darkly. "I just want him for sex, same as Aizen."

"No you don't!" Lilinette shook him again. "You care for him! I know you do because I do!"

"Maybe I do. So what?" the Espada murmured. "He doesn't want me at all."

* * *

Yumichika didn't like the taste and feel of Aizen. He much preferred Stark's slight saltiness to the cleanness of Aizen's lips. He'd been wrong. Nothing Aizen had done so far had been enjoyable. The shinigami's thoughts kept drifting back to the man he'd left alone.

He couldn't even react to the caress of Aizen's hand or the eagerness of his mouth. The ex-captain seemed to notice and eventually stopped.

"You're distracted? That's a shame."

"My apologies," Yumichika glanced up at the larger man. "I just can't seem to find myself wanting you."

"You're never without a sharp word, are you?" Aizen's smile stiffened a little and he pushed himself off of his own bed. "Well, I guess if you're just going to sit there I won't bother."

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you."

"It's not a problem," Aizen reached down to pick up his sword. He noted the way Yumichika's body immediately stiffened as he initiated the sword's shikai.

Yumichika breathed loudly as Aizen's face faded out of his vision. He knew what Aizen's zanpakuto did and he knew that the man now hovering over him was still the same man, but...

"Is this better?" Aizen asked, brown eyes narrowing with humor.

Yumichika's eyes fluttered slightly to acknowledge the change. He shoved himself up and pressed his mouth eagerly against Aizen's. The familiar feel of his body was very comforting. Just the sight of Ikkaku's face lifted his spirits immensely, all though something was still searing at the back of his mind.

"You aren't real," Yumichika murmured, closing his eyes. "And you never will be."

* * *

Ikkaku wrapped his arms more tightly around Yumichika, trying to snuggle deeper into the warm of his partner. There was a soft giggle in response and Yumichika playfully pushed the man's face away from the crook of his neck.

"What's your problem?" The bald man asked teasingly. "You usually don't mind this."

"I'm usually not trying to sleep," Yumichika tried to hide his head under his pillow. "You had me up half of the night anyway! Kicking me and stealing the covers!"

"Oh shut up," Ikkaku chuckled, pulling the blankets off of the smaller man and tossing them across the room.

"Cold!" Yumichika whimpered, immediately curled himself up.

"I'll keep you warm," Ikkaku mumbled, placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Ikkaku, you'd better keep your hand out of my—"

--

The door flung open and Yumichika opened his eyes, ripped away from his dreams. Hard footsteps cross the room and Yumichika looked up into Stark's angry face. He immediately tried to sit up, but a quick glance showed him Aizen's arms were locked tightly around his waist.

Yumichika's eyes flickered back to Stark's face and immediately felt nauseous. Aizen just had a self-satisfied smile on his face; all illusion of Ikkaku had already drifted away.

"Get up now," Stark said stiffly.

"Yes," Yumichika murmured, keeping his eyes downcast. Stark leaned over to grab the shinigami's clothing from the floor and roughly shoved it into his arms. He turned away as Yumichika hastily pulled on the pants and shirt. Yumichika could feel the anger searing off of the espada. "I'm ready, Stark."

Stark didn't bother looking at him. He vaguely inclined his head to Aizen, grabbed the shinigami's wrist, and walked out of the room.

Yumichika followed behind obediently, wishing the man would say something to him. No such luck. Yumichika would be forced to break the silence.

"You're angry," he said quietly, knowing it was very true.

"Of course I'm angry," Stark growled. "Aizen had no right to treat you like that!"

"I let him." Yumichika murmured, unable to look him in the eyes. "I wanted him to."

"You shouldn't let people treat you like that. It's disgusting."

"How is he any different from you?" Yumichika stopped in the middle of the corridor. "You're both the same."

"I am not like him," Stark whipped around to face the smaller man. "I would never do anything like that to you."

"You're right," Yumichika sniffed. "He just did what you couldn't."

They stood in silent tension, neither one moving or commenting to Yumichika's words.

Stark finally made a noise of frustration and shoved the man against the wall. "Do you want me to treat you like he does? I don't _want_ to hurt you. I will if that's what you really want, though."

"You don't have to do that," Yumichika murmured. "I just was frustrated and Aizen took me seriously."

"When I have not treated you seriously?"

"You treat me like a person. I don't want that. He treated me like he wanted to. It was refreshing."

"Shit," Stark sighed, resting his head against the cool stone of the wall. "I'm never going to be able to compete with anything, am I?"

"No," Yumichika answered calmly. "Look, I'm sorry I made you angry. I'll return to your room immediately."

"I'll go with you."

"I want to be alone," Yumichika gave the first real smile Stark had seen in a long time. "I had a nice dream and I want to try to remember it as long as possible."

Stark watched the shinigami walk down the corridor and a few minutes later, Stark followed, but ended at a different destination.

Lilinette had all ready opened the door for him before he could knock. He entered without a word and sat down on the soft chair that was settled in the corner. Lilinette automatically gave him a worried look and crawled up into his lap, gently putting her arms around his neck, head on his chest.

She wouldn't say anything.

She'd just sit here and let him breathe.

End.


	7. Chapter 7

Retribution

By

PND

Part 7

* * *

The distance between them was awkward at best and Lilinette was having difficulty trying to mend things between them. Neither wanted to talk and neither was willing to see the other. Yumichika wouldn't leave and Stark wouldn't make him.

They had been under siege of a group of intruders made up of shinigami and humans, most possessing a far amount of power.

Yumichika had woken in the night once, murmuring something about his captain's reiatsu, but never said another word about it. That had been days ago. The arrancar and espada had been in on and off battles since then and a number of their own had been killed. She couldn't say she honestly cared, but Stark's eyes seemed a bit dimmer than usual and although Yumichika didn't say anything at all when she told him about them.

The only outside news she heard was whispers of what was going on in the living world. Aizen and the other two ex-shinigami had taken a group of Espada and Arrancar to attack Karakura town and were met with unexpected resistance. There was talk of Stark being left behind because of disfavor or uselessness. No one was sure of which.

When she told Stark, he immediately demanded his zanpakuto and told Lilinette to get Yumichika ready to travel, zanpakuto included.

"Stark, he won't want to go," Lilinette said as she watched him slip his sheathed sword into his obi.

"Tell him it's an order, Lilinette. We will settle this problem of ours."

"Okay," she sighed and directly went to her room, pulling open the door and entering. "We're leaving world as soon as you get ready, Yumichika-san. Stark is prepared to leave."

"I don't want to go back," Yumichika said from his position on the bed, back turned away from her.

"You don't have a choice. Stark gave it as a direct order," Lilinette crawled up beside him and placed her hands on his chest. "Besides, we aren't going to the Soul Society."

"We're not?" Yumichika gripped her wrists gently and smiled. "I'll go."

"Thank you," Lilinette pulled her hands away. "I'll get your zanpakuto for you and we can leave. I think Stark's in a hurry."

"Why?" Yumichika sat up and smoothed his clothes down.

"Because there is a battle happening there right now."

"Against the shinigami?" Yumichika's brow furrowed and for a moment Lilinette thought he would change his mind about going, but he simply shook his head and took the sword she handed him. "Do you think he's going to die, Lilinette?"

"What?" Lilinette looked startled. "Stark's too powerful to die! He wouldn't allow it!"

"I see," Yumichika patted her gently on the head and turned for the door. Lilinette was confused by his aloof actions and the sad look on his face. What did he have to be so sad about anyway? They weren't making him return to the Soul Society against his will. Still, Lilinette found herself reaching forward to grab his hand and walk beside him. He may not have been Stark, but Yumichika had honestly treated her better than any man she had ever known and that was enough for her to care about him just as much.

Yumichika pulled her into a gentle hug, cradling her head against his chest. He may not have looked it, but his heart felt like it was trembling. Lilinette was stunned for a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" she murmured, turning her head to gaze up at him.

"I don't want him to be there. I don't know how I'll react. I know I'll be angry, but I don't know what else I'll feel. I don't want hurt you and I don't want to hurt Stark, but I might not be able to help it."

"Yumichika..."

"It's okay," Yumichika let go of her and clasped his hand around hers. "I won't do anything to hurt either of you. "

She didn't want him to say anything like that. It wasn't like him to look so solemn.

* * *

He held her hand the entire time.

The were traveling through the thick, pressing darkness of a hastily opened Garganta several minutes later, the only thing they could see was the flowing white of Stark's clothing setting pace several steps ahead. His hand was resting casually on the hilt of his sword, but Lilinette could tell he was nervous or worried. She wondered why.

Yumichika looked calmer than she'd seen him in days. He'd told her of the Soul Society during his stay. How strong they were and some ridiculous stories he'd had. He'd told her about his captain and his thirst for blood, of Yachiru and her strange sense of adventure, and he'd told her of Ikkaku. He'd shared with her every detail he could remember from the day they'd met to the day they'd been separated.

Not all of the stories were funny, not all were serious, and very few of them were sad, but Lilinette couldn't help but feel jealousy over a man she'd never met. She knew he had Yumichika happy for a time, but he'd also made him sad and lonely.

He'd smile and be lovely for her sake, but he didn't always mean it. It seemed like the tiniest things were triggering frequent creases in his brow and unconscious movements. Right now...

Right now he was staring ahead at Stark, eyes very placid as he thought over things. Lilinette swallowed back a lump in her throat. What was he thinking about? Why? Was he planning on leaving them?

Her eyes widened suddenly. What if the shinigami saw him as a traitor and killed him? Would they even care? She'd always thought that the shinigami were cruel until she met Yumichika and he hadn't told her much about how they acted outside of his small group of friends. He'd made them sound so full of life, but she began to wonder about those who weren't his friends. Those captains and lieutenants that weren't like him.

Would they take pity on him? Or would he die like the rest of them?

Lilinette's eyes widened at the revelation. Is that what Yumichika had meant earlier? She'd never taken into consideration to possibility of Aizen winning. The intruders had seemed impossibly strong, beating several arrancar and espada with only a few. This large group in the living world would probably massacre them. Aizen had brought nearly all of his strongest...

Was this supposed to be the final battle?

Stark must have realized this and Yumichika obviously knew.

He always knew a lot more than she let on, she realized, quickening her pace as they neared the end of the passage way. Stark was already creating a way out. She could see flames flickering ahead and a strangling amount of spiritual pressure gushing into the Garganta.

They all stopped, pausing to stare at the sight in front of them. There were many shinigami there...mostly waiting to the side as Barragan's fraccion were slaughtered. Lilinette hated the looks on their faces. So stern and cold...not at all like Yumichika had told her.

She felt Yumichika's hand tighten impossibly hard around hers and his face paled a bit as they stepped out of the opening, settling themselves in the sky near the other espada present.

Every eye seemed to settle on the trio, automatically gauging them as the enemy, though she did notice several of their eyes widen and a familiar name spread across lips.

Yumichika didn't notice any of that. His eyes were trained somewhere else...on a still body in the rubble.

"Ikkaku."

She almost missed the strangled whisper that rushed forth from his mouth. Stark turned to look at the shinigami, but he disappeared from her side so quickly she almost didn't feel him drop her hand.

Almost.

* * *

End Chapter Seven.

AN: Sorry if I'm totally just throwing all of this in here. It seems kind of random, but I kind of liked the idea. Don't worry, there's still a bit more to come, but I'm almost done. Please consider this story completely AU...it doesn't really matter what I change, does it?

Oh well, hope you enjoy...and sorry it's so short. I wrote it in one sitting for the most part and this is mostly just a transition.


	8. Chapter 8

Retribution

By

PND

Part 8

* * *

Yumichika's heart was racing as he flashstepped towards the pile of rubble he could see his lover trapped in. He wasn't moving and the worst thoughts were flying through his mind as he came closer. He could smell blood in the air and he knew some of it was Ikkaku's.

Multiple spiritual pressures were coming towards him. Hisagi and Kira were closer, but the one that reached him first was Stark. Those two strong, familiar arms clamped around his waist and chest, pulling him to a stop as he was pulled into the hard body.

"Let me go!" Yumichika pushed at Stark's arms wildly, desperate for freedom.

"Stop it, Yumichika." Stark said firmly, moving one of his arms to hold both of Yumichika's down. The shinigami tried to avoid him, yanking against the man's grip.

"Please, let go," Yumichika clawed at the espada's arm, tearing at the hard skin as he pleaded, barely noticing at the rise in the espada's reiatsu. "I have to make sure he's okay. Ikkaku...I—"

Stark spun him around and slapped him; startling the shinigami into silence. He waited until the smaller man looked at him to speak.

"He isn't dead. His reiatsu is still strong. Yumichika, you shouldn't have reacted so impulsively." Stark lifted his hand to brush gently against Yumichika's cheek. "I'm sorry I hit you, but it seemed like the only way. I had to stop you."

"Why?" Yumichika whispered, completely ignoring everything else going on around them. Kira and Hisagi were fairly close, unsure of what to do. Lilinette looked to be on the verge of tears or anger, still standing where Yumichika had left her.

"Are you going to kill me?" Stark asked solemnly.

"What? No," Yumichika shook his head. "Of course not! How could you ask such a stupid question?"

"Yumichika, please be serious. I know you love him, but if you return to him both Lilinette and I will be your enemies. We don't have the choice of switching sides. I don't really know if you do either. It wasn't your fault you were with us, but they might not see it that way."

"Are you saying I can't go back?" Yumichika frowned, his eyes roaming across the familiar drawn faces of the shinigami. "They don't know how to react...but it doesn't matter. Stark, I hope you don't die."

"So you've decided then." Stark frowned and leaned down to kiss him very gently on the lips. It was much too short, but he knew better than to try anything with all of these shinigami around. He pulled himself away and turned towards the group of arrancar. "Lilinette!"

The small girl was at her master's side in a moment, looking slightly confused. Stark pushed her at Yumichika and she stumbled into his arms.

"I want you to take care of her, Yumichika." Stark muttered, giving the shinigami a hard look before he turned and returned to the ragged group of remaining espada and arrancar Aizen had brought.

Yumichika stood there in confused silence for a moment, anger brewing in his mind before he took Lilinette's hand and pulled her towards the debris Ikkaku was trapped in. Iba had been there to get him out earlier but the arrival of the two arrancar and Yumichika had stunned him. Now they were heading straight for him.

"Move," Yumichika commanded and Iba found himself moving out of the way quickly. A moan came out of the man who had been partially buried underneath and Yumichika stopped to kneel down next to Ikkaku.

The bald man's eyes drifted open slightly and a murmured name came out. "Yumichika?"

The pretty man fisted his hand into the larger man's clothing and pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Yumichika, I he—"

Yumichika punched him. Hard. Several times.

"Never again," Yumichika gritted out, punching him once more for good measure. "You fucking asshole of a jerk! I should kill you! Never again will I follow you anywhere. You can be your own damn friend. There's now way I'm going to allow that to happen again!"

"Let me explain!"

"No," Yumichika glared at him. "Do you have any idea what it's like to want to die? You abandoned me in enemy territory. I was terrified!" The lean man let go of Ikkaku's shihakusho and brushed off his own white clothing. Lilinette moved closer to him side, suddenly wary of the looks the other shinigami were giving her. Yumichika allowed her to reclaim his hand and turned away from Ikkaku, finished with him.

"Don't let them get away! Capture them!"

Yumichika turned his head at the sudden command coming from the captain commander. Lilinette's grip tightened dangerously.

"Master," Ukitake's voice was concerned as he turned to argue with him. "That is one of our men!"

"Ukitake!" Yamamoto glared at his student, reiatsu spiking dangerously. "Do not defy my orders or you will be seen as an accomplice."

The captain of the thirteenth stopped mid-step, slight horror crossing his face at the old man's words.

"If there are no more interruptions," Yamamoto swung a hand towards Yumichika and Lilinette. "Capture them. He is a traitor to Soul Society! Kill them if they resist!"

"Yumichika," Lilinette's usually strong voice seemed so strained in that single word, all of her worry and doubt spilling out around them.

"Shh, it's fine," Yumichika reached down to grab the hilt of his sword, but Stark's firm grip stopped him.

"This is not your fight," Stark murmured, drawing his own sword. Yumichika's eyes widened slightly and Stark gave him a soft smile. He was alarmed by the sadness he saw in it. "You'll be fine."

"Don't die," Yumichika whispered, expecting the worst.

Those would be the last words from his lips that Stark would hear.

Ikkaku lunged.

* * *

And that is where I am leaving this story. It is finished...also it is completely and irrevocably bad. But before you get mad, I think you should know that there is a sequel called Retribution: Reprisal. It'll be up soon, so don't worry. You'll find out what happened, what's going to happen, and many more characters.

Thanks to my Judi-baby, DelMarch, and Chica for all their love and support...keep on reading!


End file.
